Bras are often provided with support components, such as one or more underwires that are attached along the lower edge of each bra cup to provide support to a wearer's breasts. Such support components can be inserted within a tunnel casing along a lower edge of the bra cup, can be sewn directly to the lower edge of the bra cup and provided with a cover fabric, can be adhered to the lower edge of the bra cup, or can be attached in any number of different ways to the bra cup. Often, if the support component is made of a hard material, the support component is uncomfortable for the wearer of the bra. For instance, the ends of the support component may poke out from the bra cup and into the wearer's skin.
Further, rigid support components do not bend easily as the wearer of the bra moves. If the support component does bend as the wearer moves, it may be subject to breakage.